User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Patience
So, I have to admit I don't have too much patience, but I had to make this blog because of some things that I have seen going on lately. First off, I understand, most people that play BF do also, that GL is way behind JP with stuff like raid and 7* units. I'm pretty sure that there is a reason that gumi/alim are procrastinating so hard with raid and other features present in the JP version of Brave Frontier. Whether it be translating, testing it out, throwing in filler events to keep players from complaining so much, Fixing bugs, dealing with players, running into metaphorical roadblocks with server limitations for content, etc.. etc... Now, if you've ever watched a game be made, or have made one, or just looked into the coding of any game, you'll see a lot of coding. For example, you know that animation that your unit has while idling? There's coding and animation. "So, what's taking so long if coding should be the same?" you may ask. Well, the Brave Frontier team have their reasons. When you think about it, raid is pretty big. So, trying to put raid in the already messed up BF servers is quite the challenge, even for larger game companies. I know, not staying on topic as usual. But, when you think about it, (Yep, a lot of thinking involved with reading this) raid is on the JP servers. Yet again comes the, "So what? Aren't they the exactly same thing?" again. From my knowledge, the JP servers have less traffic than the global servers, meaning that they're more stable. On top of that, there are JP exclusive units (As in, batches of units that have been out for months and haven't been released on global) on the JP server, and there are GL exclusive units on our servers. Which means that Gumi/Alim have to get rid of all of the code involving those units, and add the coding for the GL units, and fix any conflicting coding. And, that's just raid. It's all about raid, all anyone can hear about BF is "raid, raid, raid, you guys don't care about us, if you did, give us raid, raid, raid!" like, really? I get it, I'm sure everyone's done that sometime, but Gumi/Alim were probably working on it when we got that..... interesting raid menu texture glitch. That undoubtedly set that feature back by a lot. Which, made that "soon" go to "gotta find the error, fix it, keep going, and release it next year." So, that prediction was pretty bad. Raid will come eventually. But, until then, have patience. The more you complain, the more Gumi/Alim will have to make extra filler events to shut us up. (I don't mind :P) So, just..... Patience. UPDATE!! So, what's wrong with the filler dungeons? One thing. The units. Nothing too bad, right? Well, it is. Gumi diverts their resources to make them, and then has to add the items and units to raid's coding. In other words, gumi is trying to please everyone instead of telling it's users to stop complaining and be patient.... so, yeah. Category:Blog posts